Deimon Devil Bats
is the home team of the anime and manga series Eyeshield 21. This team represents the . The high-school incarnation of middle-school club the Mao Devil Bats, the Deimon American Football Club started out with only three members: Yoichi Hiruma, Ryokan Kurita, and Gen "Musashi" Takekura. After its inaugural year, its membership was further reduced with the departure of Gen Takekura. This remained the case until Hiruma found Sena Kobayakawa and his amazing running ability. The team's chant is in the anime and in the manga. Team information ;Logo/Mascot :Red Devil Bat, a nonexistent creature which bears a striking resemblance to Hiruma Yoichi. ;Team colors :Primarily red, white and black. The pants of the uniform are shown in the ES21 video games to be a very light shade of beige. ;Helmet :Black, white face mask, and red bat-wings (with a white outline) along each side, in the style of the Philadelphia Eagles or Birmingham Fire. ;Team uniform :For the most part, the Deimon uniform is the most straightforward in the series, with no flash designs on the jersey. Later on in the manga, at the start of the Kantou tournament, the numbers' colors are reversed from white with a black outline to black with a white outline, and the jerseys have black streaks down the front and back, starting either side of the numbers on the players' shoulders. On the front of the jersey, these streaks continue down onto the pants - on the back, they resemble bat wings. The uniform remains unchanged in the anime when Kantou comes around. :The team's 'road' white jerseys have similar black stripes, but the area between these down each side of the jersey is still red. ;Play style :This team is opposite to that of Ojo and their philosophy about ultimate defense. Deimon is based on extreme offense (Deimon is also said to be the team with the best offense in Kanto), partly due to the fact that it initially lacked a kicker and also based on the ideals of its captain Hiruma: "If they score 99 points, we'll win with 100!" Even when on defense, the Devil Bats heavily rely on interceptions, fumbles, safeties and any other way to add more points. High-risk plays are the main staple of their strategies, since they always give 100% effort, regardless of the odds being stacked against them. Conception and development Yusuke Murata, artist of the series, said that the helmets of "the team" in Eyeshield 21 'are "inspired"' by the Philadelphia Eagles.Shonen Jump. Volume 4, Issue 2. February 2006. VIZ Media. 15. Coach Doburoku Sakaki * Statistics: *Position: Manager/Trainer Doburoku Sakaki first appears during the Beach football match in the United States. He was a coach to Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita, and taught them how to play American football. Doburoku loves drinking sake; he has many different gourds, all of which look the same, but each contains a different kind of alcoholic beverage. His affinity for sake is also demonstrated by his quick revival when he is presented with more sake during the Deimon-Poseidon game; delusional, naked, and weak from his worldwide search for Komusubi, Doburoku wakes up and looks completed normal when Komusubi's dad brought the team sake. He later ran off to the United States since he owed some loan sharks two million yen after gambling. He intended to look for talented people in America to play American football, but got into Beach football instead, training a team called Too Tattoos, who became better after undergoing his strict training regimens. After Hiruma gambles in Las Vegas, and pays off Doburoku's debts, he becomes the Deimon Devil Bat's coach and personal trainer. He and Ojo's trainer and coach, Gunpei Shoji, were teammates at Sengoku University's American football team, and were known as "The Twin Japanese Blades", where he played as a tight end. Back then, the both of them participated in the Death March, with Shoji being on the offense line and Doburoku specializing in defense; Doburoku's philosophy, which was maybe passed on to Hiruma, was that the offense was the most important. However, after their other teammates gave up during the last 200 or so kilometers of the Death March, Doburoku overexerted himself in pushing the truck, resulting in an unrecoverable injury on his right knee. Fearing that the Devil Bats might also ruin their potential athletic careers, he did not want the Devil Bats to undergo the Death March. However, he was quite amazed in their determination to do so and also for them being the only team to complete the Death March. Despite being a good coach, he would sometimes rely on Hiruma for advice and final decisions. In the last quarter of the semifinal match between Ojo and Deimon, his philosophy of the ultimate offense clashes with Shoji's philosophy of the ultimate defense. When Shoji comments that Doburoku has raised a good team, the Devil Bats' trainer denies this, stating that the team had grown all on their own and that he is only in the way. Doburoku has commented that he has never washed his clothes and has worn the same clothes for three years. Also, when he returned back to Japan, he started work as the school's janitor, however, his salary went into Hiruma's account, where it will be used for maintenance and improvisations for the team. Doburoku still tends to gamble as he wagers a million yen on Deimon's victory over the Nagas with the odds of 170 to 1. Though he becomes a millionaire after their win, he is once again put into debt when he bets his winnings on the Taiyo Sphinx to win against the Hakushū Dinosaurs, where the Sphinx are forced to forfeit during half-time. Players Sena Kobayakawa * The main character of Eyeshield 21. Initially a bullied gofer, his speed was discovered by Hiruma as he was literally forced into joining the football team at Deimon. However, he soon grows to love the game he plays as he masters both the Speed of Light Pace and further techniques as he gains the confidence to become a successful player. At different times throughout the anime and the manga, he will often, through emotions, tap into the Speed of Light Pace, but the problem with this is, every time he does that, he will often overextend himself, causing himself to faint. As time went on, he got to the point where he can run the Speed of Light Pace at will. Yoichi Hiruma * The twisted quarterback and captain of the Devil Bats, who is deeper than his demonic face may appear. He even carries multiple amount of guns and a homicidal dog named Cerberus. He is cold and calculating on the field, never falling for tricks or mind games that his enemies may attempt. Though he acts cruel and a little crazy, he really does care about his teammates and friends. He is clever at calculating, always coming up with a maverick of a plan to pull the team out of dire straits. He is also very brilliant, and is the first member of the "Deimon's Smart Trio". Along with Kurita and Musashi, he is the one of the founders of the Devil Bats. His skill as a quarterback are highly recognized, even by Shin, including passes with incredibly high RPMs as well as executing extremely convincing play action fakes. Because he has worked with a poor defensive line in his earlier days on the team, he is very good at dodging and feinting incoming tacklers. His specialty off the field is a combination of blackmail and mind games along with superior intellect which has effectively allowed him to take control of all of Deimon High, including the faculty. There have been several allusions to Hiruma being similar to a demon, if not Satan. His dog's name, his fondness for heat, his constantly present fangs, a general theme of Hell in his training methods, and his love of violence, explosives, and firearms (which he'll use at a moment's notice). Ryokan Kurita * , Masato Amada (jump fiesta) Statistics: *Position: Center / Defensive Tackle / Offensive Tackle *Jersey: 77 *40 yard dash: 6.5 seconds *Bench Press: 160 kg(352 lb) *Height: 195 cm (6' 4") *Weight: 145 kg (319 lb) *Birthday: July 7 *Graduated From: Mao 13th Middle School *2nd Year Student (Grade 11) The largest and strongest player in the Deimon Devil Bats, Ryokan Kurita is a kind-hearted individual, and the only thing bigger than his body is his heart. He becomes Sena's second friend after entering Deimon High School. He is somewhat dim-witted, nearly giving away Sena's identity as Eyeshield 21, but is immediately silenced by Hiruma. When playing, Kurita shouts his kiai "Funnuraba!"(Here I come!) when exerting extra effort. His biggest dream is to compete in the Christmas Bowl. Taro Raimon, a.k.a Monta * Statistics: *Position: Wide Receiver *Jersey: 80 The primary wide receiver of the Deimon Devil Bats. Although he is short in stature, he has remarkable skill in catching. He is observant, recognizing Sena as Eyeshield 21 the first time he saw Eyeshield 21 in person during a practice. He is best known for always going into a pose after a catch while yelling "CATCH MAX!" His nickname is Monta, which was initially a mistake by Sena, but later accepted when Hiruma tells Taro that the name "Monta" is a play on the name Joe Montana (though Hiruma later admits that was just a fib). He is Hiruma's primary receiving target on the field, and one of Sena's closest friends on the team. During the second game against Oujou, Raimon discovered his own special ability, the Devil Back-Fire, which his ability to predict Hiruma's passes due to trajectory and wind interference. This gives him the ability to rush forward at his target, keeping his attention focused and prepared for any tricks, then catch passes from behind him. The Ha-Ha Brothers ; ; ; *''Voiced by:'' Japanese - Takanori Hoshino (Jūmonji Kazuki), Masami Iwasaki (Kuroki Kōji), Takeshi Maeda (Toganō Shōzō) English - Kirk Thornton (Jūmonji Kazuki), Lex Lang (Kuroki Kōji), Liam O'Brien (Toganō Shōzō) Three bullies who initially bossed around Sena on their first day at Deimon until joining Hiruma's hit list. When they try to get back at them, they are unexpectedly recruited to become linemen for the football team, eventually sticking with the team to prove their toughness both to their superiors as well as to their opponents. They are notably poor and inexperienced at the game when they start out, but their eagerness to prove themselves makes them train vigorously and prove to be very capable linemen. Their nickname is from their weird habit of expression, with each one of the trio saying "Ha!?", progressively louder in sequence. Their jersey numbers are: Jumonji - #51, Kuroki - #52, and Togano - #53. Manabu Yukimitsu * Yukimitsu is the bench player of the Deimon Devil Bats. He makes his first appearance after watching the Zokugaku vs Deimon exhibition match. He has a big forehead with a prominent widow's peak, which appears consistent with the first signs of male pattern baldness. He initially combs his hair back, emphasising this even more. His mother wants him to be a studious person and makes him study from day till night in addition to going to cram school (even his name means "study"). Yukimitsu has missed many festivals and games throughout his childhood and youth, and regrets it terribly. After watching the match between Zokugaku and Deimon, he decides to join the Japanese Football club to fulfill his dreams; to be a winner, to be part of a game, rather than studying all day. He wanted to have sweet memories of his high school that didn't have anything to do with studying, even if he just played once. Daikichi Komusubi * Komusubi is one of the linemen of the Deimon Devil Bats. His given name of Daikichi means 'Good Fortune.' His father named him after he had gotten a promotion after his son's birth. Though Daikichi is not very fast nor tall, but he makes up for it with his indomitable will and power. He decided to join the Devil Bats after seeing the Zokugaku exhibition match. Daikichi was highly impressed by Kurita's amazing strength and build, and decided that he wanted to become Kurita's "apprentice". He was able to join the team after surviving the Hell Tower qualifying test, beating out the Ha-Ha Brothers. Komusubi has taken to bunking at Kurita's house, and joining Kurita in waking up as early as 2AM to go training. He does not talk much, and apparently speaks (and writes!) only in the language of strong men, that only "truly strong men" can understand, which consists mostly of strange grunts and one-word sentences. It is still confusing as to how people like Komusubi's father, Kurita, Deimon's gym teacher, Mizumachi, Gaō of Hakushu, and some of the members of the Nasa Aliens team, can comprehend what he is saying. (It should be noted that Mamori seems to be able to understand him as well.) Tetsuo Ishimaru * Ishimaru is the Devil Bats' second running back. Ishimaru was recruited from the track team by Sena who took over half of his paper route for him. He played in the Koigahama match, but was injured due to Sena being unable to discern between the types of cleats. Ishimaru continued to play for the Devil Bats, even though no one notices his presence in the team. However, his obscurity plays to his advantage when playing since no one notices when he is handed the ball. Many teams curse to themselves in front of him after the play, usually saying that, "he has no presence," or that, "We didn't notice him". He's the track and field captain, which is why Hiruma usually refers to him as "Track Star". Yohei Satake * Satake is a basketball player who gets blackmailed by Hiruma to become a "support" player for the football team. Satake is perverted and is not a very important character. In the manga, during junior high, he stole some underwear out of the locker room of the girls swim team, not knowing that the underwear belonged to a 50-year-old cleaning woman. He spent the following summer lamenting over that fact. He became especially excited when he saw the team manager of the Yūhi Guts in bloomers. In the anime, Hiruma blackmails him by threatening to reveal that he used to wet his bed until he was in junior high. He hasn't done much for the team, but sticks with it longer than most of the other "support" players. This is mostly due to the fact that he gets better recognition from girls as a member of the Devil Bats, rather than as a basketball player, (as shown in the anime). Kenta Yamaoka * Yamaoka is another basketball player who gets blackmailed by Hiruma to become a "support" player for the football team. Yamaoka has a thing for Ai Kago. He spends 98% of his allowance to buy her CDs, products, and other stalking supplies. Every morning when he wakes up, he kisses a poster of her. Like Satake, he sticks around longer than most of the other support players. He does not do much and is always trying to put the moves on Mamori. He gets excited along with Yohei when he sees the Yūhi Guts manager in her bloomers, and praised the fact that there was "still such a paradise in Japan." Futoshi Omosadake 重佐武　太|Omosadake Futoshi Anime voices|DJ TARO Omosadake is a chubby person who keeps his eyes shut all the time; he's very lazy, to the point where even opening his own eyes feels tiring. The only thing that isn't too troublesome for him is eating. In the manga, he was dragged onto the field by Hiruma in the match against Amino Cyborgs as a support player, though he claims he can only play for 30 minutes max. He's also a part of the Sumo Club. But in the anime, Omosadake is also seen in episode 56 of the anime first seen helping the Huh-Huh brothers with line practice for the match against the Poseidons and is then seen throughout the episode. Recently, he has assisted Kurita on the defensive line in the game against the Ojo White Knights, using a tactic similar to the Taiyō Sphinx to hold back the defensive line against players like Ootawara. Natsuhiko Taki * Statistics: *Position: Tight End/Safety/Outside Linebacker *Jersey: 37 *40 yard dash: 5.01 seconds *Bench Press: 90 kg (198lbs) *Height: 182 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 72 kg (158 lb) *Blood Type: AB *Birthday: April 10 *1st year student A man with an odd and rather foolish attitude, and is apparently quite oblivious to the silliness of his actions. He was first introduced in the series when Sena met him in the San Antonio stadium (Natsuhiko was trying out for the team there). He has a habit of opening his jacket to bare his pecs, making weird poses like rising up his leg 180 degrees and is often portrayed as a ladies-man. His dream is to become a pro football star, even though he didn't know the rules, nor the positions, stating that he was an all-around super player. He couldn't play American Football in Japan; he wasn't qualified, so he went to America to apply for a position in the San Antonio Team by taking all the savings in his house to fly to America. He failed; however, the coach did praise him on his potential and asked him to try out again after gaining some experience in high school football. Sena passed the pro-tryouts as Eyeshield 21, (though he and the Taki siblings left before his name was announced). Sena, feeling sorry for him, sensed that Natsuhiko had potential and that his talent shouldn't be wasted, asked him to join the Devil Bats back in Japan as a Tight End. He manages to qualify as a Devil Bats team member after undergoing the rest of the Death March. Although he's quite the clueless, narcissistic fool, he is undeniably a very good (not to mention useful) player in the team. His personality is noted to be gentlemanly, but he's still an idiotic, competitive showoff. During the Bando Spiders game, after getting thrashed pretty badly by Akaba of the Spiders, Natsuhiko gets serious for the first time, and manages to out-perform Akaba. He also began wearing his hair in a samurai topknot. However, after getting a tiny bit of praise, he reverts back to his usual idiot persona. Though not a major player in the surprise win over the Nagas, Natsuhiko made key blocks and catches throughout the game. Natsuhiko's height and leaping ability also helped Monta cover Sakuraba during the match against Ojo. He also plays a part in the final play of the game in Hiruma's Killer Hornet tactic. Monta harbors an intense dislike towards Natsuhiko; in junior high, while Monta was taking an entrance exam, Natsuhiko approached Monta and asked him whether a book he found earlier, Son Son (with a picture of a chimpanzee on it) was Monta's, since he thought that Monta looked like a chimp. Natushiko's flexibility is also comparable to Monta's, further deepening their rivalry. There are several key instances that show his idiocy, one of which is the ability to understand directions. Before the match against the Amino Cyborgs, he made Sena and himself take the wrong bus to Nagano; however, thanks to Hiruma and the Zokugaku Chameleons, Sena eventually got back to play in the match in time. But then, Natsuhiko got lost (again) by taking the wrong train back. In the end he missed the game, yet Hiruma later claimed he was not going to play anyway since he had yet to enroll at Deimon. He is also an idiot when it comes to academics. He proudly announces that he only knew up to the 6 times tables, and said that 9 X 9=18. However, if he associates the questions with football, then he gets it right and it was through this method that he was able to cram for the entrance exam. Hiruma was about to assassinate the examiner in Deimon to make Natsuhiko pass, but the examiner concluded that he passed (barely) and was eligible to enroll in Deimon High School. When Hiruma injured and Deimon had to choose another quarterback, Ha-Ha Brothers quickly rules him out thanks to his stupidity and narcissity ("He'll likely try to run the ball on his own"). He always addresses Suzuna as "My Sister". His catchphrase is usually a loud "AH-HA-HA!", and exclaiming that he has a 150% success rate at anything he does. This usually leads to the Ha-Ha brothers being irritated at him. TECHNIQUES/STRATEGIES *'Flexibility' - Taki's body is incredibly flexible, which allows him to bend and contort at extreme angles to make catches or blocks. It also helps him to makeshift his gravity point quickly, making Akaba's Spider Poison ineffective. *'Power Off Tackle/ Gentle Prince Tackle' - Basically it's a one-man Sweeper using just Natsuhiko to open a smaller path for Eyeshield to run through. He can also do this with helps with other player,though. *'Prince Gentle Hurricane' - Taki's own variation of Sena's Devil Bat Hurricane, he lifts up one of his legs and spins around with the football down the field. Unfortunately, the technique is easy prey against an opposing team's defense and is considered more for show than effective. *'Prince Spiders Poison' - Training with Hayato Akaba for the Chirstmas Bowl, Taki learned his defensive maneuvers to assist against Teikoku. Gen "Musashi" Takekura * Statistics: *Position: Kicker/Linebacker *Jersey: 11 *40 yard dash: 5.6 seconds *Bench Press: 100 kg (220lbs) *Height: 177 cm (5' 9") *Weight: 77 kg (169 lb) *Blood Type: A *Birthday: April 2 (17 years old) *Graduated From: Maō 13th Middle School *2nd year student The place kicker for the Devil Bats and one of the original three members of the team, along with Hiruma and Kurita. He is often mistaken for an older person, since he initially has a bit of stubble and has a buzz-cut. When he finally joins the team, he grows out his hair and shaves. He leaves the team during the spring season of his freshman year, due to the fact that his father had become seriously ill. As a result, he was forced to drop out of school and take over as the construction foreman of Deimon High. Though he desperately wanted to get back into playing, he refused to rejoin the Devil Bats. However, after meeting with Sena and Monta and seeing how determined they are to get him back on the team, he agrees, but only if they become a strong team. In the manga, he makes his comeback during the game against Seibu, when his father hit him for abandoning his team. In the anime, he does not rejoin the team until the game with the Bando Spiders. He has a one-sided rivalry with the kicker of the Spiders, Kōtarō Sasaki, who according to Hiruma, has NEVER missed. Musashi has an incredibly strong right leg which helps the Devil Bats on kickoffs, often pinning their opponents deep or forcing them to down the ball deep in their own territory, or in their end zone for a touchback. The title of the 60-yard Magnum was actually a lie fabricated by Hiruma, in order to make Musashi seem invincible, and Musashi keeps telling people that it is a lie. However, the kicker of the Bando Spiders STILL wants to prove that he's better than the Deimon player. During the game against the Nagas, he is instrumental in the Devil Bats' onside kick at the start of the second half, and even pounds some sense into Hiruma with his fist, (though it was all an act). He also has been the only player on Deimon to score during the climactic game against Ojo, making two field goals that kept Deimon within range of the White Knights with a 14-6 score at halftime. After Hiruma went down with an injury at the hands of Gaou, Musashi was one of the few characters to be considered as a replacement QB during the game with Hakushuu, but Sena volunteered instead. Following the Bando game, there is an omake strip in which Hiruma and Kurita take Musashi to a barber as 'punishment' for not coming back until that game - if he had kicked against the Wild Gunmen, Deimon may have won. They give him various comedic hairstyles (which lead to Hiruma in particular nearly killing himself laughing) before deciding on shaving the left and right sides of his head, giving him a mohawk hairstyle. The omake was shown in the anime's special episode, but Musashi's hairstyle still remains as it was during the Bando Spider game. It might have been a mistake on the animator's part, but the reason is still unknown. The kanji in Musashi's last name, Takekura, can also be read as Musashi, thus his nickname. The name is derived from Miyamoto Musashi, a famous samurai, who was famous for his skills with two swords, which relates to the fact that Musashi must put up two kicks for every successful possession (extra point kick or field goal and the kick off). Gen's rivalry with the Bando Spiders kicker Kōtarō Sasaki is also a play on Miyamoto's rivalry with the legendary swordsman Sasaki Kojiro. In the manga, Musashi has a habit of picking his ear whenever he's not serious (or as a comedy gag). He also has a knack for making unsensitive statements (Claiming that the Devilbats are a weak team when Monta and Sena ask him to rejoin, and also saying that the Ha- Ha brother's are weak compared to him who worked for a year as construction worker, claiming that he is the one more fitted to be quarterback) to cover his true, much more noble, motive (he can't rejoin the Devilbats since his father's company is in danger and with his father's illness, he's the one who expected to work, and he doesn't want to see the first year get injured by Gaō). TECHNIQUES/STRATEGIES * Onside Kick - Basically, Musashi kicks the ball at an angle and a shorter distance than usual in order for his teammates to try to regain possession of the ball. * High-Altitude Kickoff - Due to his kicking ability, Musashi is able to launch the ball into the air to an unbelievable altitude. This causes the opposing team to fall back deep into their own territory. The longer the ball stays in the air, the more time the Devil Bats have to surround the enemy and pin them down near their own goal line. * 60-Yard Magnum Kick - In the final play of the Christmas Bowl, Musashi kicks a successful 60 Yard Field Goal to win the game for the Devil Bats. Manager Mamori Anezaki * (Japanese), Yuka Imai (jump fiesta), Kate Higgins (English) Statistics: *Position: Club Manager *Bench Press: 20 kg *Height: 162 cm (5' 4") *Weight: 48 kg (106 lb) *Birthday: November 24 *Graduated From: Sakura Girls' Middle School *2nd Year Student (Grade 11) Sena's overprotective and motherly childhood friend (actually, Mamori's name is meant to be a pun, as her name means protect). Mamori's mother met Sena's mother in a cooking class, and Mamori and Sena have been friends ever since. Her mother is half-Japanese, half-American which makes Mamori 25% American and 75% Japanese. Mamori has been protecting Sena from bullies since primary school, to the point that Sena has grown up never having to stand up for himself. Mamori joined the American Football club to watch over Sena and prevent any bullying by the other members (particularly Hiruma). Despite her 'joining the American Football club just to protect Sena's claim, she eventually becomes an excellent manager who knows the rules inside and out and makes up strategies for the team (since she has trouble with computers, she does it all on paper—super-analog). Mamori does not recognize Eyeshield 21 until he reveals his identity during the match against the Bando Spiders team. A lovely girl, Mamori excels in all her studies except art, which she is horrible at, is the second member of "Deimon's Smart Trio," and helped Sena with his high school entrance exam. She is also a member of the school's disciplinary committee. Though she is constantly butting heads with Hiruma, she eventually sees a softer side to the Devil Bats' quarterback. In the anime, Mamori tries to discover Eyeshield 21's identity, mostly because when she is making the telephone contact list, she needs a number to get in touch with him. Hiruma gets around this by assigning himself the responsibility of relaying all messages to Eyeshield 21. In the end, even when Sena is forced to remove his helmet to save her from the Zokugaku Chameleons, his identity remains secret to her, thanks to her own disbelief and Hiruma's tricks. She eventually gives up trying to learn who he was. Mamori has been known to block bullets from the trigger-happy Hiruma at times (once when they are aimed at Sena for daydreaming, and again after the completion of the Death March when everyone falls asleep in their hotel room). Mamori learns about Eyeshield's identity in chapters 154 and 155, when Sena removes his helmet in front of her. After Sena apologizes and takes to the field, Mamori says that she should be the one apologizing. Seeing him run out of the tunnel finally made her realize that he is no longer the a boy and that she has been babying him all this time. Mamori joins the Devil Bats on the field, introduced as the team's manager, signal-relay and "expert at high-speed snack eating" (much to her obvious annoyance). Prior to the start of the Kanto Tournament, Mamori gets a haircut, saying that she wanted a change of pace. Ishimaru changes his hairstyle, but goes largely un-noticed, as usual. Mamori's relationship with Hiruma changes over the course of the story. At first she sees him as a bully and tries constantly to stop him from being mean to Sena, but then sees him in a softer light. Like she does with Sena and other members of the team, she wants to take care of him and is often worried over his injuries. As much as she argues with Hiruma, she is actually the closest person to him, seeing as she understands him much more than most. In chapter 205, she tries to talk to him about how hard he pushes himself. After telling him that he doesn't need to worry so much, she secretly smiles to herself. Though Hiruma is likely aware of her feelings, he often chooses to ignore her kindness, and sometimes changes the subject in order to avoid an awkward moment. A running gag throughout the series is that everyone asks if she is Hiruma's girlfriend (emphasized in the anime) and always she responds with a scary disgusted expression about that. Before the match with Hakushū Dinosaurs, Hiruma given Mamori instruction letter which contain how the play should be continued if, by any chance, he got injured. However, in tears, Mamori ripped the letter, saying that she doesn't want to see him injured, and she believes the team will do everything they can to protect him. However, when Hiruma got really injured and can't continue to play, she reveals that she secretly tapes the letter, and when reading it, decides to let Sena play as quarterbacks as Hiruma's replacement, by saying nothing about it, and letting Sena take the decision by his own will. When Hiruma began playing again after having Mamori tape his hand, she tried to coerce Hiruma to stop playing to avoid further injury, but Hiruma wouldn't listen, even trapping her with the pop-quiz bet she made with him in the past to force her to do what he wants. TECHNIQUES/STRATEGIES *Sign Language - Mamori analyses the action from the sidelines, and communicates any pertinent information to Hiruma via sign language so that the opposition does not discover the techniques. Cheerleader Suzuna Taki * Statistics: *Position: Cheerleading Captain (self-appointed) *1st year student (Grade 10) Suzuna is a cute blue-haired girl who's always wearing rollerblades. She came to the United States and hitched a ride with one of the bikers of a bike gang. Sena first met her after he got lost halfway through the Death March and was surrounded by a whole lot of American bikers - Sena being Sena, he couldn't really communicate with them. However, one biker mentioned the words 'Japanese girl', 'Football player', and 'Japan', and Sena assumed said biker was talking about Mamori, and immediately went off in search of the aforementioned Japanese girl. The 'Japanese girl' term was actually referring to Suzuna, and 'Football player' Natsuhiko, her brother. Suzuna was looking for her brother, and in that same respect, met up with the 'Football player' assuming that it was Natsuhiko. The bikers then assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend (cheering them on with "C'mon, hug! Kiss! Hug!", but the fact was that Suzuna and Sena were not in a relationship). She eventually finds her brother and jumps and rolls her skates across his back while still on her feet as punishment for taking the family savings to fly to America. She also witnesses Sena in action as Eyeshield 21. Mascots ;Deimon Devil Bat (Big) The Devilbat with personality not unlike Hiruma. Usually seen explaining things to the reader or answering questions. ;Deimon Devil Bat (Small) The small, rather cute Devilbat who admires the big Devilbat, and always looks up to him. Initially seen in a commercial prior to the Deimon/Seibu game. ;Cerberus Hiruma's dog. Known for his excessive appetite, ruthlessness (most likely affected by Hiruma) and his outstanding intelligence compared with other animals. In chapter 100, Cerberus shows that he is able to defeat taller tougher looking dogs and force them to serve him. Hiruma uses him for everything: Training, disguise, and sometimes he even uses him to drag out anyone whose whereabouts he doesn't know of. Cerberus has shown several times to be able to stand and walk on two legs. In chapter 251, it is revealed that Cerberus can bench press 120kgs (264lbs). In one Q&A column, it is claimed that Cerberus is actually just a wild dog, not belonging to Hiruma. Rather, he follows Hiruma around because he's easy to get food from. This is questionable, since he has often followed orders from Hiruma, though is regularly rewarded or tricked into the task with food in the process. ;Pig-Berus When Komusubi ran away, Doburoku went on an epic journey to find him. Not realizing that Komusubi had stayed in Tokyo, he went far afield, without a cell phone or any way for the team to tell him that Komusubi had been found. When Doburoku finally returned, dazed and drunk, he had with him a piglet; which he thought was Komusubi. This piglet, being too far away from home, stayed at Deimon. Cerberus would have made Pig-Berus into tonkatsu, but Pig-Berus saved himself by pointing out that he would make a much better meal when fully grown. Pig-Berus is now a mascot and cheerleads alongside Cerberus. References ja:泥門デビルバッツ Category:Fictional football players Category:Eyeshield 21 Category:Eyeshield 21 characters